sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Anchorron
Situated on the western coast of the Stronciro continent of Caspar, Anchorron was, at one time, the industrial heavyweight of Caspian society. It saw a tremendous surge in interest back during the days of offworld immigration with a boom in manufacturing, forestry, mining, and refining. Several dozen companies were founded, along with more than a few other established companies planting branch offices and factories in the city's districts. Indeed, most of the planet's extensive Aerotram network is attributed to the demand placed on the infrastructure for transport of material, products, and employees. Anchorron's seaport was a veritable hive of activity, with seafaring and interstellar ships alike arriving and departing at all hours of the day and night. The city was enjoying great prosperity. Within years, it rivaled Plaxton in importance, and certainly eclipsed it in size. Large factories and warehouses dominated the cityscape, and Caspian wares were starting to get regional noteriety. This all came to a grinding halt in 22 BBY with the start of the Clone Wars. Intergalactic tensions between secession systems and the Republic were not only felt politically and militarily, but also economically. Increased focus was placed on consolidating Core World and strategic assets, and those that were not of those two classifications were considered either unimportant or placed under considerable scrutiny as possible secession states. Caspia certainly was not the latter, but suffered from the former, and saw a dramatic downturn in economic growth and demand. Orders simply vaporized and whole storehouses of products went stagnant without outlets to sell them to. Anchorron started to founder. Three years later, the establishment of the Galactic Empire essentially made Anchorron's industry expendable. Those "conquered" planets of the Trade Federation, Techno Union, and CIS were already galactic heavyweights, and it was only a simple installation of sufficient security and overwatch at those locations to make them profitable to the Empire's needs. Many companies on Caspar went belly-up. Crime began to seep into Anchorron, taking root in derelict businesses and buildings. Then, when an Imperial garrison was established a few hundred miles to the north in Groton, any illicit activity either dug deeper into the city, moved further away, or became subsidized by the Imperial representation under the table. Life went on like this for nearly twenty years, the situation beginning to improve with the advent of the CDU. However, Anchorron would never really be what it was. Though significant incentives were given for redevelopment under such projects as Lyr Dunwell's Renaissance of Innovation in 5 ABY, Anchorron now faced considerable competion from space-based industry on Tyllin, in orbit, and throughout Kichnar space. Many industrial processes proved to be more efficient when liberated from the confines of gravity and atmosphere. Orbital smelters produced vacuum-forged alloys that were stronger than anything previously produced on Caspar, did so cheaper than was possible dirtside, and had easier access to the abundant resources of the outer system. Space-based factories could load and receive product directly from bulk freighters, and were freed from concerns of atmospheric and water pollution. To be successful, things would have to be done differently. As of 15 ABY, Anchorron still has the appearance of struggling, despite contributing more to Gross Domestic Product in absolute terms than at any point in its history. Subsequent revitalization initiatives (particularly under Elana Tracer and Thomas C Mahon) have been specifically targeting Anchorron's needs. The city now boasts the second busiest downport on Caspar, and the single busiest seaport. Average wealth has risen steadily, and all quality of life measures have been on the way up. It is the largest dirtside producer of electronics, speeders, watercraft, and consumer goods on the planet. Obselete industries have been replaced in part by advanced aquaculture plants that account for a sizeable chunk of the planet's exports of foodstuffs. But it still suffers from the largest unemployment rate and the highest crime rate on the planet. Many parts of the city are still run-down, or abandoned, and the city has the dubious honor of being the heart of the Union's underworld. It remains (in the words of Presav Mahon) "a work in progress". Ethnic Character Anchorron has always been one of the more cosmopolitan cities, and is one of the few settlements on Caspar where Sarians are not the dominant ethnic group. It has been the subject of many years of immigration. Originally much of the labour for Anchorron's industrial boom came from offworld, many of whom were more predisposed to staying in Anchorron than native Casparians were. Offworld immigration remained high despite the lagging economy as the Clone Wars brought waves of refugees to Caspia. As the new arrivals often came to the CDU with nothing, Anchorron presented the easiest toehold due to impressed land values, and opportunity for aliens to live alongside others of their species. This pattern continued on through the Rebellion, and into the post-Endor/Admiral Roj -era. At present, Anchorron boasts sizeable enclaves of Quarren, Duros, Zabrak, Wroonian, Twi'lek, and others. Category:Cities